The demise of a Legend
by KrspaceT
Summary: In the Keyblade Graveyard, two great entities approach. As the powers of light and dark meet, what can be done to protect the wand of destiny from falling into the hands of a villain who even Voldemort Fears. Tragic scene and epic battle included.


**This story will feature a great travesty, taking a step in darkening a universe where hope is dying and war reigns. Be warned whom read this, as a major plot point will be revealed, and either a great villain, or a great hero, will meet his end. For more information, read A plan gone Afowl, which this story takes place after, at some point or another  
**

_In a future, where everything has been torn apart by war, there stands three distinct sides..._

_The side who rejects the ways the universe has evolved into and seeks to undo them, with the power of darkness  
_

_The side which bids its time to reconquer what they have lost and destroy their arch rivals who still live_

_The side that reigns, the power of truth, the power of justice and the power of hope_

_They do battle across the many reaches of light and dark, one seeking to destroy and rebuild all, another seeking to regain what they had lost, and the final protecting what they hold dear.  
_

**In a great and imposing desert**

The desert was a harsh one, with no life visible anywhere near. Nothing, but a great expending maze of strange swords stuck in the ground. These blades, oddly shaped like dusty keys, were strange amongst their kind in one way. Most blades of this legendary weapon, a weapon whose virtue sits amongst great blades like Godric Griffindor's Blade and Riptide, lacked their greatest mark. Their keychains were no where to be seen. Dust coated them, as if they had been abandoned for a long time, but why?

Harsh sandstorms brewed in the air, obscuring the distance, but on top of a rocky cliff, one of the many tall walls of rock surrounding this forgotten field of swords, sat a man. This man had dark black hair, which was quite untidy and round glasses obscuring green, emerald eyes. Despite the many years that the many societies have advanced since this mans youth, he still wore the robes one would find in an old wizards movie, perhaps to note the fact that this man, was a wizard.

A black cloud was forming now above the sand swept ruins. Black lightning, an odd color to most people, but sadly to this man, this kind of lightning was familiar, far too familiar. It was the forewarning of the arrival, of the dark leader of a powerful group, who sought to return the many homes of heroes to what they once where, and kill all who resisted this reset.

The black lightning crackled, as the blast shot down towards the earth. With a bang, a form was forming in the lightning. It was the form of a man, a man with gray and black hair in a molted pattern, like that of the falling rain. One of his earlobes was gone, as if blasted off by something. His clothing was as black as obsidian, with not a single speck of this places dismal light shining off it. His dark, electric blue eyes bored towards the man he had sought. The wizard drew a wand from his pocket, a 11 inch wand of silvery brown holly, and held within it a feather from one of the immortal phoenix. He drew the wand and aimed it at the being.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the infamous Harry Potter, the boy who lived, the head of New Wizerdia's Auror department, and overall head of the Department of Magical Law enforcement. Though I wonder, what are you doing so far from home, in this barren expanse of sand and keyblades?" Harry Potter glared.

"Ah, if it isn't Zeus, the former, leader of the Olympians of Olympian Manhattan, opponent of the hero league, now outright at war with it, with your petty gang of rebels and what rift raft are still loyal to you. If you must know, there are other forces, around here there are rumors, rumors of strange stirrings. Call it odd if someone was sent to check it out"

"Rift raft, you call them? Well, let me make this clear, mortal, they will be the ones rewarded, when I send you heroes and all my traitorous family into Oblivion, and the worlds are separate once again! And now, Harry Potter, I find I'm in need of a replacement, for the master bolt that your petty little rival, Voldemort stole from me and did with all his little unholy tinkering. And once you are dead, that will be all mine at its full potential!" A dark series of sparks form in Zeus's hand, as a large staff like weapon forms in both hands. Oddly however, the weapon seemed to be wand like, a little too wand like, and very familiar...

"THE ELDER WAND!" Harry said in shock. The deathly hallow was now being wielded, and now much larger, by the evil god!

"Yes, not really my weapon, but it still has power, perhaps more power than those twin brats of mine and their petty little bows! Now prepare yourself Half Blood, and say hello to Hades!" Harry glared.

"I'd like to see you try, EXPELLIARMUS!" A blast of red light flew through the air, going straight at the god, who merely swatted it away with his hand.

"Such weak magic is no mach for me!" a blast of dark lightning flew from the hallow straight at Harry.

"Accio Firebolt 7" Harry yelled, as the lightning hit. A huge plume of dust filled the air, as Harry flew out unharmed, on a ash colored broom, whose end near the twigged end was collared in gold. At an unbelievable speed, Harry had easily avoided the attack.

"You wizards and your pathetic little broomsticks, TAKE THIS!" hundreds of lightning tendrils shot straight at Harry's broom. With amazing speed and agility, Harry avoided all of them.

"I didn't become an honorary member of the English national Quiddich team for nothing, WINGARDIUM LEVIOSOA!" from the ground, hundreds of the discarded keyblades broke from the ground and flew straight at Zeus. Growling, he covered himself in a dome of black lightning, and the keyblades were knocked away.

"Is that all you got?. And to think you defeated Voldemort?" Zeus began to gloat.

"VERDIMILLIOUS!" hundreds of green sparks flew from Harry's wand, the blasts of lights piercing the thunder dome, and several getting in Zeus's eyes. Screaming in pan, he started swatting the Elder wand around like a bat.

"HOW DARE YOU, HOW DARE YOU! I WILL GRIND YOU INTO NOTHING, JUST LIKE I DID THE OLD MANS CORPSE"

"YOU DID WHAT! HOW DARE YOU DEFILE DUMBLEDORE"S CORPSE!" Harry yelled, with tears of fury in his eyes.

"So what, the old loon is dead, YA!" a blast of lightning, dark as night, flew straight at Harry.

"ILLEKTRIO REYMA!" Harry yelled as a bolt of green lightning flew from his bolt. The two blasts collided, before exploding.

"Like it Zappo! Its a spell I created myself, to show that the powers of electricity are not malevolent by nature. Sadly, You, Kronos and Palpatine have made many nervous at such power! ILLEKTRIO REYMA!" Zeus was blasted by another stream of lightning straight in the head, sending him stumbling back.

"DIE!" another blast of lightning flew at Harry, who flew above it with his broom, but then the lightning divided and split into two parts, that flew straight at him.

"Swish and flicker, PROTEGO!" a blue shield formed around Harry and his broom, shielding himself from most of the attack, but he was still sent flying out of control, but he didn't exactly waste a chance to spell right back.

"INCENDIO!" a blast of fire flew at Zeus, which Zeus swatted out of his way.

"COLLOSHO!" Zeus tried to move, but found his feet were stuck in place.

"How do you have such power, mortal?" Zeus demanded, as Harry flew rapidly around the now immobilized immortal.

"Simple, I have a heart, while your nothing but a walking concept, and a bad one at that, ILLEKTRIO REYMA!" a blast of lightning flew and struck Zeus dead on in the head, causing him to partially collapse, if not for his immobilized feet. Harry heard a cracking sound like bones snapping.

"ARRRGHHHH YOU WILL SUFFER!" a swirling storm formed around Zeus, made up of exclusively dark clouds. The ravaging twister then moved straight towards Harry, sucking him inside.

"AGGHHHHHHH!" Harry screamed as he and his broom were spun around like a quarter in a laundry machine. Then, Harry's broom flew out, without him. It crashed straight into a rock wall, shattering into a thousand pieces, but a spell was chanted, and Zeus' feet were unglued, as he was rapidly sent into the air. The storm ceased, as Harry landed shakily on the ground, now with several cuts and bruises all over his body, and his non wand hand looked broken.

"Not so tough when your not on your world, eh Zeus? Give it up, your godly powers are weakened off your godly world!" Zeus responded with another bolt of black thunder from the elder wand.

"DE CURAS MAXIMUS!" Harry was suddenly covered in a shimmery light, as the lightning hit. But it wasn't affecting him, the spell had briefly given him rubber like properties, like not frying with electricity!

"That's impossible, no mortal can be immune to my powers!" Zeus said in disbelief.

"I am the master of death, and one who wields the power of what is just and right! You, are nothing but a over glorified personification of ancient views of the sky, its weather, and of infidelity! I have a heart, I don't know what you have in there, EXPECTO PATRONUM!" a burst of silver light flew from Harry's wand, as a large brilliantly silver stag burst forth, and forced away the lightning like a flashlight beam in the night. Zeus stared in shock as the Stag crashed itself into the god, and sent him falling to the ground. He drew the Elder wand and began to force himself back up.

"OH NO YOU DON'T, ACCIO SWORD OF GRYFFINDOR!" from the same place that his Firebolt had come from, the silver goblin made sword flew straight to Harry's hand. With a swift stab, the sword pierced the enlarged wand, and Zeus's hand, severing all but Thumb and Index finger. Zeus roared in pain and fury, as black electricity and aura started flowing both from the wand, and Zeus himself. The electricity returned to normal color as the sword both absorbed the power, but not the wand attributes, of the deathly hallow and some of Zeus's power itself.

"You never bothered to look at others, Zeus. You believed your world was the superior one, and gave disdain to beings who did not exist there. But here, the powers of goblin metalwork are in play, as this blade takes your power as its own!" Zeus yowled, as a dome of electricity burst from him and sent both Harry and the sword flying into a pile. He reached for the wand, to find it broken beyond any repair.

"NO, NO, NO! YOU INSOLENT MORTAL! ARRGGGHHH!" a burst of darkness, pure darkness, flew from Zeus like a laser blast, before striking Harry. Harry cried out in agony, as the darkness began to erode at, and destroy his very soul.

"HA HA HAAA!" Zeus laughed, before a dome of fire blocked the darkness, as a beautiful swan sized bird of scarlet plumage descended from the sky. It was a phoenix, and it had saved Harry. The rebounded darkness flew back at Zeus, who was knocked down.

"Fawkes...its you" Harry said weakly. The bird turned itself to his old friend, with tears glistening in its eyes. But Harry could still speak.

"Fawkes...its no...use. I'm...to...far gone for...even Phoenix tears. But...thanks for saving my soul...from the...darkness" Harry gasped as the Phoenix indeed tried to use its tears, but they didn't do a thing.

"Please...Fawkes...You may...be free...but...return me and...the sword...to...Ginny. As, one last...favor" Harry's eyes grew dull, as he closed his eyes. His hands went limp. Fawkes let out a mourning cry.

The Great Harry Potter, was dead.

Fawkes nodded his beaked head, before grasping Harry with his talons, before he, Harry's body, and the two weapons still in his hands, burst into flames and vanished. Zeus forced himself up, before grunting.

"That was a waste of time, but at least the mortal is dead" He reached for a keyblade, but as he grasped it, it burnt him. It was a weapon for light, and he was too much of the darkness to contact one of them. Leaving the ancient keys, he vanished just the same, and all of this battle was watched by a hooded stranger on top a distant cliff.

"So, Potter finally bit the dust. Can't say I'll miss him. Though I had hoped I'd be the one to kill him, but no matter" the figure removed his hood, revealing the pale white, snake like face of Harry's mortal foe, the revived Lord Voldemort.

"So, Zeus is trying to replace his bolt? Well Zeus, lets just say" he drew the bolt from his cloak "Your be feeling it in battle soon"


End file.
